


noize

by transmorolians (orphan_account)



Category: Space Channel 5
Genre: Almost Fluff, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, i did Not proofread this, remember when ulala died? what a classic, well i mean...i don't know if ulala ACTUALLY died but yoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/transmorolians
Summary: Noize and Ulala reflect on the past year whilst decorating the New Space Channel 5 HQ.
Kudos: 6





	noize

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of 7 interconnected stories with the main focus being on 1 character per section. y'know, for xmas. didn't work out so i'm posting only this one
> 
> happy holidays y'all :) have fun reading

DATE: 22ND OF NOVEMBER, 2499

Of course Noize had to help decorate. It’s not like he had multiple other things that he should be doing right now, repairing that one set of automatic doors that refused to open, or replacing that one lightbulb in the Astrobeat that he swore was going to be the cause of his death someday.

Not to mention he had to do this in an ill-fitting uniform---the pants were to long for his short, stubby legs to sufficiently walk in without tripping over himself...but he managed to keep his face off the floor, even whilst carrying five boxes of varying Christmas decor. Why his bosses couldn’t get someone else to do the decorating, however, was the thing that confused him the most.

Putting down the boxes, but found the perfect place to string some fairy lights. It was around some windows along the outer layer of the HQ, where the hallway connecting offices and cleaning closets of various janitorial staff and rookie reporters acted as a grim reminder. The grim reminder being that for every Channel 5 employee, there was lots of work to be done.

Perhaps the many colours of these beautiful fairy lights could lighten the mood of both Noize, and whoever else had the guts to be walking around this undeveloped section of the station?

The question being, how was he going to string the fairy lights up at all?

Ulala was stressed and overworked. It was hard to keep a smile on her face as internet comments roared in the wake of her newfound popularity, and Channel 5’s producers rushed to get her Report Show up and running---even after the terrible calamity that had happened involving the destruction of the headquarters a short while ago. Not to mention, with Space Michael’s sudden death, everyone was grieving the loss of their favoured celebrity.

“Ms. Ulala!” She was started out of her thoughts by Noize, who was trying to do something with a string of fairy lights he held in his hands, balancing on the tips of his toes and stretching his arms out, trying to get the cord above the oval-shaped window.

“What are you doing?”

Noize turned to Ulala, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m trying to hang these lights over the windows, but I’m too short to reach.”

She turned her gaze over to the boxes Noize had placed nearby; they were filled to the brim with Christmas decorations, like ornaments and garland and many other things that would spark cheer in any Christmas fanatic. “Would you like some help?”

“Yes, please---but I’d hate to pull you out of any work you’re currently doing, we’ve all been busy since after...”

Ulala knew what he was going to say, and decided to change the topic. “I don’t mind helping, it’s a welcome break. But what about you? Surely you have other responsibilities?”

Noize handed Ulala one end of the string of lights, and frowned. “The superiors think that a malfunctioning door is second to “spreading Christmas cheer”.”

“That’s no good.” Ulala mumbled before starting to hang the lights. Even with her height, in high heels, her arms were only just long enough to get the lights strung over the window. Noize was going to get hurt if he were to try to string these lights up by himself.

“Thank you for helping me. Anyway, times flies, doesn’t it?” Ulala looked back down at Noize.

“What do you mean?”

“It feels like just yesterday we were going to investigate the Space Symphony, while the Rhythm Rogues attacked.”

Ulala froze, all muscles in her body tensing up even at just the mention of that horrid “dance troupe”. She forced herself to relax, before noticing Noize’s vague look of concern, partially concealed by his goggles.

“I know that feeling.” Ulala turned back to the window, moving to continue stringing the lights on the next window. “It also feels like just yesterday, the President was kidnapped, Fuse was almost...and Purge tried to kill us all.”

She ignored her own voice cracking, and her hands shaking. “To think it was two weeks ago is...it just doesn’t seem real.”

Noize followed after her, awkwardly quiet before speaking up. “I was pretty scared, especially after Fuse almost died. I was so scared that you were going to die, too.”

“...you actually did die for a few minutes, but I---”

Her hands suddenly became sweaty and weak, and she almost dropped the string of lights onto the floor.

“I...died?” Her legs were becoming weak too, she noticed. She could feel her body swaying, and she had trouble find out if the room was spinning, or if it was her.

“I thought you knew.” Noize seemed surprised to find that Ulala didn’t know that she died, of all things. Died? When? Where? How? Why? Those questions were rattling around her head like ping-pong balls.

“Ulala, did I say something wrong? Your face is pale.”

She took a deep breath, and sat down on the floor. “Sorry, it’s just hard to stomach the news that...I died.” Ulala laughed, tears welling up at the edges of her eyes. “How am I supposed to feel about that?”

“Maybe we should take a break for lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays y'all :) hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
